


[Podfic] The Trouble with Daughters

by leigh_adams, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one thing for it. He was going to have to build that tower he'd been planning for his daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Trouble with Daughters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trouble with Daughters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144908) by leigh_adams. 



> Recorded for the hp_podfic_fest 2015.  
> Thanks to analise010 for the beta.
> 
> This podfic contains my questionable French pronunciation. It's from an English speaker with one semester of Quebecois French and two years of Spanish. My apologies to all French speakers everywhere.

Length: 00:06:38

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/The%20Trouble%20with%20Daughters.mp3) (6.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/The%20Trouble%20with%20Daughters.m4b) (2.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
